Winter of My Body
by Hollow Dreams
Summary: What do the others think when the friendly lab rat Greg finds love? Different POV of the same event.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the same event from different point of views. The first character, Alice, is not one from CSI, she is based on a friend of mine who loves Greg/Eric. Reviews are apreciated**

[Alice]

He looked at me with his dazzling green eyes. I couldn't take mine off him. He was just so gorgeous, no, more than gorgeous, it couldn't be described. His smooth hand brushed against my cheek. And then, it happened. His full, more than perfect lips touched mine. He kissed me. There was silence, and he stared into my eyes after gently pushing my black hair from my face. He leaned in and kissed me again, softly.

[Greg]

I stood there silently, looking into her eyes. She was beautiful; I could watch her all day. But I wanted to do more than watch, so I raised my hand to her cheek. It felt so good. She felt so good. I leaned in, I couldn't resist. There was something inexplicably pulling me towards her. I kissed her, without thinking twice about it. She didn't say a thing. I moved her silky hair from her face so I could look into her eyes. There was still silence; she didn't hesitate when I leaned in again, so I kissed her once more.

[Grissom]

I sat in my office looking out the window. They were unaware that I was watching. There was not a single sound when he touched her face. I could tell there was something special between them. He kissed her, although she seemed eager to kiss him as well. True love. I had just witnessed it. It's hard to find these days, but it was right here, in the lab. I was deep in thought about it for a minute before turning my head to look at Sara. Wondering if there could ever be anything nearly as good as that between the two of us.

[Sara]

I was sorting through some evidence with Catherine when I looked out in the hall and saw him, Greg, kissing her. It was magical. We were never really fond of each other, but none of that mattered right now. I was happy for her. Watching them at this very moment felt good. Really good. And then, he kissed her again. I felt it. It reminded me of what I wanted with Gil. I looked over at him; he was watching the two in the hall as well. I quickly looked back down to the assembly table as I saw him starting to look my way.

[Catherine]

I looked up for a minute to think of how this evidence laying in front of Sara and me could make sense when I saw them, staring at each other so passionately. He touched her. They looked so much in love. I remember when I thought I felt that way. Although, for these two, it showed that they were truly in love. Especially when they kissed. I watched and noticed Sara was watching too. He kissed her again. It was magnificent. I saw Grissom watching from across the hall, it was silent. We all just witnessed something truly incredible.

[Nick]

I was walking through the hall to go see Grissom. When I turned the corner I stopped and quickly stepped back out of sight. I stuck only my head around to watch the two of them standing in awkward silence just after he kissed her. I was envious of what they had together. What they found in each other. What better way to end the awkwardness than the way Greg chose. With another kiss. I waited to walk through the hall. Partially because I didn't want to ruin what was going on right now, and partially because I was lost in the moment.

***tWO ALTERNATE ENDINGS COMING SOON***


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the same event from different point of views. The first character, Alice, is not one from CSI, she is based on a friend of mine who loves Greg/Eric. Reviews are apreciated**

[Alice]

He looked at me with his dazzling green eyes. I couldn't take mine off him. He was just so gorgeous, no, more than gorgeous, it couldn't be described. His smooth hand brushed against my cheek. And then, it happened. His full, more than perfect lips touched mine. He kissed me. There was silence, and he stared into my eyes after gently pushing my black hair from my face. He leaned in and kissed me again, softly.

[Greg]

I stood there silently, looking into her eyes. She was beautiful; I could watch her all day. But I wanted to do more than watch, so I raised my hand to her cheek. It felt so good. She felt so good. I leaned in, I couldn't resist. There was something inexplicably pulling me towards her. I kissed her, without thinking twice about it. She didn't say a thing. I moved her silky hair from her face so I could look into her eyes. There was still silence; she didn't hesitate when I leaned in again, so I kissed her once more.

[Grissom]

I sat in my office looking out the window. They were unaware that I was watching. There was not a single sound when he touched her face. I could tell there was something special between them. He kissed her, although she seemed eager to kiss him as well. True love. I had just witnessed it. It's hard to find these days, but it was right here, in the lab. I was deep in thought about it for a minute before turning my head to look at Sara. Wondering if there could ever be anything nearly as good as that between the two of us.

[Sara]

I was sorting through some evidence with Catherine when I looked out in the hall and saw him, Greg, kissing her. It was magical. We were never really fond of each other, but none of that mattered right now. I was happy for her. Watching them at this very moment felt good. Really good. And then, he kissed her again. I felt it. It reminded me of what I wanted with Gil. I looked over at him; he was watching the two in the hall as well. I quickly looked back down to the assembly table as I saw him starting to look my way.

[Catherine]

I looked up for a minute to think of how this evidence laying in front of Sara and me could make sense when I saw them, staring at each other so passionately. He touched her. They looked so much in love. I remember when I thought I felt that way. Although, for these two, it showed that they were truly in love. Especially when they kissed. I watched and noticed Sara was watching too. He kissed her again. It was magnificent. I saw Grissom watching from across the hall, it was silent. We all just witnessed something truly incredible.

[Nick]

I was walking through the hall to go see Grissom. When I turned the corner I stopped and quickly stepped back out of sight. I stuck only my head around to watch the two of them standing in awkward silence just after he kissed her. I was envious of what they had together. What they found in each other. What better way to end the awkwardness than the way Greg chose. With another kiss. I waited to walk through the hall. Partially because I didn't want to ruin what was going on right now, and partially because I was lost in the moment.

***tWO ALTERNATE ENDINGS COMING SOON***


End file.
